1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylindrical vibration-damping device to be used, for example, for automobile engine mounts, diff mounts, body mounts, member mounts and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a vibration damping device interposed between the members constituting a vibration transmission system that connects the members to each other in a vibration-damping manner, there has been known a cylindrical vibration-damping device, which is widely used as a diff mount and the like wherein the vehicular body (sub-frame) supports the automotive differential gear in a vibration-damping manner. This cylindrical vibration-damping device has a structure where an inner shaft member and an outer cylindrical member are elastically connected by a main rubber elastic body, and more specifically, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. JP-A-2005-330976 and others, an inner shaft member provided with a stopper portion protruding in the radial direction and an intermediate ring are elastically connected by a main rubber elastic body, while an outer cylindrical member is externally fitted onto the intermediate ring.
In case of the cylindrical vibration-damping device described in JP-A-2005-330976, the intermediate ring is attached to the outer cylindrical member in a non-adhesive manner. Then, the intermediate ring is prevented from going outward off the outer cylindrical member in the axial direction by having the outer edge of the outer cylindrical member in the axial direction bent toward the inner periphery to overlap with the outer surface of the intermediate ring in the axial direction.
However, in the structure shown in JP-A-2005-330976, relative displacement inward in the axial direction of the intermediate ring with respect to the outer cylindrical member is only limited by the friction resistance and the like acting between the outer peripheral surface of the intermediate ring and the inner peripheral surface of the outer cylindrical member, which is not enough to regulate relative displacement of the intermediate ring with respect to the outer cylindrical member at an input of a large load.